Noir: Eifersucht
by F4S4N
Summary: Diese FF spielt in der Folge, in der sich Kirika in den malenden ExFremdenlegionär Havel verliebt. Wie der Titel sagt, ist jemand stark eifersüchtig. Dieser jemand heißt Mireille...


**Noir – Eifersucht**

* * *

Disclaimer: Die Noir-Idee und die Noir-Charaktere sind (leider) nicht mein Eigentum. Alle Ähnlichkeiten mit toten oder lebenden Organisationen/Personen sind rein zufällig.

* * *

Diese Fanfiction behandelt die Gefühle (nur Gefühle!) zwischen zwei Frauen. Wer solch ein Thema nicht mag, sollte hier aufhören. Mails sind mir willkommen. Jedoch bitte ich, mir keine Flames zu senden. Danke.

* * *

**_Für meine gute Freundin Fabiola, die mir viel bedeutet._**

**_Der Autor_**

****

* * *

Mireille Bouquet war alles andere als eine eifersüchtige Person. Es war ihr fremd, hinter einer Person, die sie attraktiv fand, her zu spionieren und um so erstaunter war sie, als sie sich bewusst machte, dass sie sich genau so bei Kirika, ihrer Partnerin, verhielt.

Vor einigen Tagen hatte es begonnen. Sie war durch eine der großartigen Pariser Parkanlagen an der Seine entlang nach Hause gefahren und war überrascht gewesen, Kirika, die ja sonst eher still, unauffällig und in sich zurückgezogen war, neben einem gutaussehenden jungen Mann am Ufer sitzen zu sehen. Sie hatte angehalten und die beiden eine Weile lang beobachtet. Der Mann hatte gemalt und Kirika schien fasziniert zu sein von der Malerei des Mannes.

Zuerst hatte Mireille nicht viel darauf gegeben. Warum sollte Kirika nicht ein bißchen Freude im Leben haben? Da ihr die Malerei sichtlich Spaß zu machen schien, hatte Mireille Kirika in einem Laden einen Malkasten und einen hochwertigen Block geschenkt, jedoch erst, nachdem Kirika sehnsüchtig knapp eine halbe Stunde vor einem Schaufenster gestanden und die Malutensilien betrachtet hatte. Doch als Kirika die nächsten Tage immer wieder zum Seineufer gegangen war und sich dort mit diesem Mann getroffen hatte, wurde Mireille stutzig. Sie bemerkte eine Veränderung in Kirika. Sie wurde weicher und lächelte sogar manchmal ein, wenn auch zaghaftes, liebevolles Lächeln. Mireille fühlte sich komisch. Sie konnte sich nicht erklären, was es war, doch die gewohnte Präsenz von Kirika fehlte ihr. Zudem fürchtete sie, dass diese „Liaison" die Aufmerksamkeit der Soldats oder anderer Feinde auf sie ziehen konnte und das Kirika ihrer beider Leben aufs Spiel setzte. Natürlich war Mireille sich in ihrem tiefsten Inneren darüber im Klaren, dass sie paranoid und zudem übertrieben eifersüchtig war, doch sie verscheuchte ein ums andere Mal den Gedanken, dass sie sich in Kirika verliebt haben mochte. Immerhin war sie eine Auftragskillerin, ein Todesengel, der keine Gefühle kannte, keine haben durfte und sie sich zudem auch nicht leisten konnte. Doch jedesmal, wenn Kirika mit einem leisen „Bis heute Abend, Mireille..." die Wohnung verließ, Block und Malkasten unter ihren Arm geklemmt, fühlte Mireille sich im Stich gelassen, ja beinahe verraten.

Insgeheim hatte sie dann irgendwann begonnen, Nachforschungen anzustellen und die Beiden unter permanente Beobachtung zu stellen. Wer konnte schon ahnen, was sich zwischen den Beiden anbahnte? Zudem konnte es Mireilles Pläne durcheinander werfen und Kirika hatte ihr beim Beginn ihrer Zusammenarbeit versprochen, dass sie Mireilles Arbeit nicht gefährden würde. Auch das war natürlich nur ein Vorwand für Mireille, Kirika zu beobachten. Immerhin hatte sie herausgefunden, wer der Mann war: Milosh Havel war Fremdenlegionär gewesen, nachdem er aus seiner Heimat in Osteuropa hatte flüchten müssen. Nun genoss er seine Ruhe in Paris, fernab von der Legion und den Greueln des Krieges.

Nun, es waren schon einige Tage vergangen, seit diese stille Beziehung begonnen hatte. Mireilles Eifersucht war stetig gewachsen und sie hatte ihr eigenes Leben, ihren Beruf, etwas vernachlässigt. Wieder einmal war sie der liebestollen Idiotin, wie sie Kirika insgeheim nannte, gefolgt und saß nun in einem Straßencafé auf der anderen Seite der Seine und besah durch ein Fernglas die Aktivitäten auf der anderen Uferseite. Sie sah, wie Havel den Pinsel über einen Block führte und Kirika neben ihm saß. Sie bemerkte außerdem, wie Kirika verträumt der Malerei des Mannes neben ihr zusah und selbst kaum malte. Manchmal führte sie einen Pinselstrich und wenn sie Fehler machte, ergriff Havel ihre Hand und führte sie. Jedesmal, wenn er das tat, zog sich Mireille alles zusammen und sie fühlte sich schlecht. Als ob sie ein unersättliches, alles verschlingendes Loch im Bauch hätte. Dann blickte sie immer wieder weg und versuchte, den Anblick von der verträumt blickenden Kirika zu vergessen. Wie konnte ein erwachsener Mann sich nur ein an minderjähriges, unschuldiges Mädchen wie Kirika heran machen? Kannte er keinen Anstand? Mireille war sich natürlich im Klaren darüber, dass sie ebenfalls um einiges älter als Kirika war und dass Kirika auch bei ihr eine Minderjährige wäre. Doch das war etwas anderes! Sie blickte erneut durch das Fernglas. Die beiden waren verschwunden... Wo waren sie hin? Mireille stand auf und suchte mit dem Fernglas das andere Ufer ab. Sie entdeckte sie nicht und fluchte innerlich. Mireille knallte das Geld für ihren kaum angerührten Kaffee auf den Tisch und eilte nach Hause. Sie musste vor Kirika dort sein, um jeden Preis, denn sie wollte nicht, dass Kirika bemerkte, dass sie ihr nachspionierte.

Mireille schloss die Haustür auf und stürmte nach oben. Sie wusste, dass sie sich peinlich benahm, wie ein frisch verliebtes Schulmädchen, doch im Moment war ihr so ziemlich alles egal, was ihr Leben nicht akut bedrohte. Deshalb musste sie ja auch hinter Kirika her spionieren. Sie musste Kirika einfach... besitzen! Sie betrat die Wohnung, warf ihre Tasche auf den Küchentisch und legte sich aufs Sofa. Sie nahm ein Magazin zur Hand und blätterte es unachtsam durch. Sie tat so, als ob sie lesen würde, doch ihr Puls beruhigte sich einfach nicht.

Kirika war immer noch nicht da und Mireille sah auf die Uhr. Schon nach 18 Uhr! Kirika hätte längst daheim sein müssen! Mireille wollte gerade aufstehen und Kirika suchen gehen, als sie vertraute Geräusche hörte. Schüsse. Ihr Herz blieb beinahe stehen. „Kirika!", entfuhr es ihr. Sie drehte sich um und eilte zum Fenster. Vorsichtig zog sie den Vorhang etwas zur Seite und blickte auf die Straße. Der Puls schlug ihr bis zum Hals und sie erwartete jeden Augenblick das Bild einer in ihrem Blut liegenden Kirika zu sehen...

...Mireille klopfte an die Tür. Sanft versuchte sie, Kirika zu beruhigen. „Kirika... Kirika! Bitte, mach auf. Bitte!" Stille. Mireille ließ sich an der Tür herabsinken. Mit dem Rücken lehnte sie nun an ihr. Die Bilder der vergangenen Minuten drangen auf sie ein... Das Erstaunen, die Ungläubigkeit in Kirikas Augen, als ihr Freund getroffen zu Boden fiel... Das Entsetzen Kirikas, als sie das Geschehene verarbeitete... Vor allem aber das Entsetzen, dass sie bei Kirika noch nie gesehen hatte – überhaupt kannte sie Kirika nur kalt, emotionslos – ließ Mireille nicht los. Sie fragte sich, ob sie selbst auch so kalt wirkte. Um ehrlich zu sein, sie hatte sich in den vergangenen Tagen nichts sehnlichster gewünscht als den Tod des malenden Fremdenlegionärs.

Doch nun bereute sie diese Gedanken. Sie spürte die Tränen in sich aufsteigen. Kirika tat ihr Leid, und Mireille wurde sich mit einem Schlag bewusst, dass sie Kirika nicht leiden sehen konnte, weil sie sie... von ganzem Herzen liebte! Mireille versuchte, gegen die Tränen anzukämpfen, doch ihre Gefühle überwältigten sie. Sie hasste sich dafür. Es war unnatürlich, eine Frau zu lieben, oder? Doch sie musste zugeben, dass sie eifersüchtig gewesen war auf den fremden Mann, den sie ja gar nicht gekannt hatte. Sie begrub ihr Gesicht in ihren Händen und weinte. Es spielte keine Rolle. Kirika liebte sie nicht... Was wäre, wenn sie es tun sollte? Es wäre egal. Niemand konnte sie verdammen für diese Liebe. Sie lebten außerhalb gesellschaftlicher Normen, lebten im Schatten, in einer eigenen Welt. Niemand konnte sie verurteilen. Und wenn es manche Menschen, die nichts von wahrer Liebe wusste, dies als Sünde bezeichnen würden: Sünden hatte sie schon genug begangen.

Mireille wischte sich die Tränen weg und stand auf. Sie hatte sich entschieden. Sie würde reinen Tisch machen, alles auf eine Karte setzen.

Sie klopfte erneut an der Tür...

* * *

Endnotiz: Ich wusste, um ehrlich zu sein, nicht genau, wie ich das Ende beschreiben sollte. Erst hatte ich geplant, dass Mireille an der Tür heult und Kirika sie dann, wenn Mireille nicht bemerkt, dass die Tür sich öffnete, in den Arm nimmt. Ich habe mich für diese Variante entschieden, weil sie eher zu der kräftigen Mireille passt, die wir aus der Serie kennen. Sie nimmt es selbst in die Hand.

Das Ende ist offen. Ich lasse dem Leser hiermit Spielraum für eigene Ideen. Wenn die Geschichte sehr gut ankommt und man von mir ein „richtiges" Ende für die Geschichte erwartet, schreibt das bitte in die Reviews. Ab 5 Reviews, die diese Bitte enthalten, werde ich es (vielleicht) schreiben...


End file.
